


Olivia's Goddess

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Child Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Sex, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is ambushed while pursuing a rape suspect, before the rapist can kill the brunette she is rescued by a mysterious onyx haired woman w/a sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia's Goddess

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Olivia is ambushed while pursuing a rape suspect, before the rapist can kill the brunette she is rescued by a mysterious onyx haired woman w/a sword

 

Chapter One

The night began just like all the others for SVU Detective Olivia Benson, she was on her way to her apartment on the west side of Manhattan when she got a radio call from Dispatch about Luke Mullen, a forty-five year old doctor who raped and strangled his daughter Jessica and raped his estranged wife Eleanor before fleeing the family home.  Liv saw what looks to her like a man running into an alley, Olivia sighed, she didn't want to tangle with this guy by herself, but she knew that she had to at least tail him until some Unis got here.

Olivia got out of her car and drew her gun, she pointed it at Mullen.

"Luke Mullen, NYPD Stop right there!" Liv yelled.

Mullen spins around and fires three rounds at Olivia, who takes shelter behind her car.

"You pigs aren't taking me in, I'll die first!" Mullen yells. High above the streets of Manhattan a lone figure sits atop her faithful Pegasus, Sky Dancer watching the events as they unfold.

Mullen scampers into the dark alley with Olivia hot on his heels, Liv's vision quickly adjusted to the darkness.

"Come out, Mullen, make this easy on yourself." Liv said.

Sif is flying overhead, still on Sky Dancer is following Olivia. Mullen is hiding behind a dumpster close to where Liv is standing, he grips his Glock 19 pistol tightly in his left hand.

"You're not leaving here alive, cop." Mullen hissed.

Liv is becoming uneasy and considers getting out of the alley and waiting for backup. The brunette holsters her pistol and turns to exit the alley when Mullen jumps up and fires four rounds into Olivia's back.

Sif is appalled at what she sees, she hurries down to assist the injured Officer.

Olivia falls to her knees as blood poured from her body, Mullen walks up behind Olivia and puts the Glock to the back of Liv's head.

"Say goodbye, Detective."

"Away from her, vile one!" Sif shouts as Sky Dancer touched down and she dismounted quickly, her sword at the ready.

"Who are you?" Mullen asked, completely shocked.

"It is of no concern of  yours, vile human. You shall not this brave maiden." Sif growled. 

Mullen looked at the sword-wielding woman and then at Olivia, who is lying on the ground still bleeding.

"I guess I'll  just have to kill you both!"

"You should not boast so boldly, Human." Sif said with venom in her voice.

Mullen raised his gun and fired, Sif blocked the rounds with her sword, then Sif charged Mullen.

"Have at Thee, villain!" Sif said as she swung her sword and cut the gun in two pieces before using a spin kick to knock Mullen down and out. Once Mullen was taken care of Sif turned to the injured Officer.

"Maiden, you are injured gravely, I shall take thee to the palace of healing." Sif said as she knelt and picked Olivia up and mounted Sky Dancer and flew away from the alley.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Olivia Benson opened her eyes and found herself high above the streets of Manhattan.

 _'Where am I? The last thing I remember is being shot from behind by Mullen. Am I dead?'_ Liv thought to herself.

"Ah, you are awake, fair one. I had feared thee dead." Sif said.

 _'That voice, I heard it before I blacked out.'_ Olivia said in her head.

"You, who are you?" Liv asked weakly.  "I am Lady Sif of Asgard, protector of this realm."

"You saved me?" Liv inquired.

"Aye." Sif answered.

 "What happened to Mullen?" Olivia asked Sif.

"I dispatched that vile human, fair one."

"Is he dead?"

"Nay, I only knocked him out." Sif said as she looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Liv asked.

"The Palace of Healing." Sif answers.

"The what?" Olivia asked.

"The place where you humans heal your injuries and sicknesses."

"Oh, you mean the hospital." Olivia said, Sif nods.

Olivia looked up from resting against Sif's back.

"Right down there." Liv moaned. Sif then brought Sky Dancer down as gently as she could onto the hospital's roof.

 Sif left Sky Dancer and her sword on the roof before carrying the wounded brunette into the hospital in search of help.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please someone, I require assistance for this Officer, she has been injured by flying metal!" Sif bellowed, getting everyone in the room's attention.

Two nurses and Orderlies, and a Doctor hurried over to Sif and Olivia.

"Place her on the gurney and tell me who did this to this woman." the Doctor demanded Sif.

Sif kept her silence, she didn't want the brunette woman to think that she had been watching her because she couldn't do her job.

"A-rapist that I was chasing shot me in the back." Liv said through clenched teeth, coming to Sif's defense.

"Do you know how many times you were hit, Detective?" the Doctor asked.

"F-four." Olivia said before passing out.

Once Olivia was in the OR, Sif left the waiting room. She went back up to the roof, she mounts Sky Dancer and flew away from the hospital.

  


End file.
